


Secrets

by FandomFanficsGalore



Category: Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFanficsGalore/pseuds/FandomFanficsGalore
Summary: A short two shot from a Tumblr requestRay and Max have been dating for a while, but Max's father doesn't know yet...





	1. Chapter 1

Max smiled at Ray as he pressed another feather-light kiss to the others’ lips. Ray smiled back, a blush staining his cheeks.

They sat in Max’s room, Ray with his knees on either side of Max’s hips. Max held Ray’s waist, leaning back against his headboard. 

“It’s been too long since you came and saw me,” Max said.

Ray ducked his head, his silver bangs falling in his face.

“I know,” he murmured, “But I didn’t want your dad… getting suspicious. Since Rosalind has been out spending more time with Mana, it would seem odd I would come over so often without her here–”

Max smiled, tightening his fingers on Ray’s hips. Ray’s eyes met his.

“I know,” Max said, before his smile fell, “I just wish we didn’t have to go on pretending.”

Ray sighed. His fingers fiddled at the nape of Max’s neck, tangling in the blonde hair there. Max desperately needed a haircut.

“It’s not forever,” Ray promised, “Just… until we’re ready.”

Max nodded.

“I don’t know how father will react,” he admitted. Ray shook his head and forced a smile.

“Let’s not worry about that now,” he murmured and leaned forward, pressing their lips together and sending a thrill down Max’s spine. Ray could be surprisingly seductive if he wanted to.

Just as the kiss was growing heated and Ray pressed himself against Max, the door opened and shut.

The two jumped apart, hearts leaping to their throats.

Rosalind’s face flushed, her back to the door.

“What are you…?” Max began. Rosalind waved at Ray hurriedly and he instinctively climbed off of Max. Rosalind plopped next to him, taking up his hand just as the door opened.

Max’s father’s face appeared, and he beamed at the sight of Ray and Rosalind.

“Just checking in!” he boomed, “Did any of you need anything? I can send Ceci up with snacks or drinks if you want.”

All three shook their head at once, muttering a “No thank you, father” or “No thank you, sir.”

Jasper beamed again and waved.

“Alright then, you kids behave!” he chuckled, before shutting the door. No one moved as they heard his footsteps stomp down the hall. It wasn’t until they heard him laugh from far off on the stairs that Rosalind released Ray’s hand and stood.

Ray let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiled at her.

“Thank you,” he said genuinely.

Rosalind turned to him and smiled back.

“Of course,” she said, glancing at his brother, “Anything for you two. Just… make sure you tell him soon, okay? I hate keeping things from father. And he has to find out sooner or later.”

Max and Ray nodded in agreement. Rosalind tossed them a goodbye and left the room, closing the door behind her.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Max scooted forward, placing a hand on Ray’s and catching his eye.

“We will tell him soon,” Max stated.

Ray nodded.

“Soon.” he promised. They leaned forward at the same time, catching each others’ lips. 

 _Soon,_ Ray thought again as Max cupped his face and deepened the kiss. Soon, all would be revealed, and they wouldn’t have to keep this a secret anymore.

Soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jig is up! It's time to fess up.

 

 _Tonight is the night_ , Ray thought. He remembered Rosalind after the last-minute save she’d had to do for him and Max last time.

_“I can’t do this anymore,” she’d huffed, her cheeks red, “I’m sorry, Ray. You know I care about you, but I’m tired of running around and lying to my father about this. He’s started talking about marriage. You have to tell him, soon. Or I will.”_

Ray sighed and tugged on his hair. He’d slicked it back into a single pony tail at the base of his neck for tonight. He wore a white button up shirt and gray slacks.

Jasper thought he was coming over to have dinner with the family and Rosalind, just another date for Ray and his daughter.

But it was so much more.

Behind him, from his bed, Alicia gave him a supportive smile through the mirror.

“It’s alright, brother,” she called, “It’ll go perfect. You look great.”

She’d been surprisingly supportive about all of this. Sure, she had teased and cooed and threatened to tell mom at first, but once she realized that it wasn’t just a fling, and that he and Max were serious, Alicia had become more reserved about the subject.

He smiled back at her, straightening his shirt for the millionth time.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

It was time.

 

 

A few minutes later he stood before the mansion, knocking on the door. It swung open and Ray’s heart jumped to his throat. Max stood in the doorway. He wore his normal white coat over a blue button up that set off his eyes, and white slacks. 

He appraised Ray, causing the other man’s heart to pound in his chest.

Max finally met his eyes and smiled. Ray returned a shaky one, and Max reached forward, taking his hand. His eyes asked a question, and Ray could only nod in return.

Max released his hand, moving aside, and Ray immediately missed the touch. He stepped inside and Max closed the door behind him before leading him to the dining room. 

Inside, at the large table, Jasper was already sitting at the head, talking loudly with Rosalind, who was on his left. Max took his place at the right of his father, leaving Ray standing awkwardly in limbo.

“Well, don’t be shy,” Jasper said, nodding to Rosalind, “Sit there. Cecilia is bringing out the food now.”

Ray hesitated just a moment before sinking into the seat beside Rosalind. She stiffened, and Ray met Max’s gaze.

Usually Max practically oozed confidence, but tonight there was something… off.

He was still unsure of himself; everything he did, he did with care. It was odd to see, and part of Ray was relieved that this would finally be over. Everything would finally be out in the open. Max wouldn’t have to be so uncharacteristically nervous all the time.

Cecilia brought in the food, her face a flushed red. She determinedly kept her eyes away from everyone in the room. Of course she knew. 

After an awkward run in to find Ray and Max in a compromising position, they had sworn her to secrecy. Cecilia had agreed, and she’d loyally kept quiet, and often landed a swift knock on Max’s door when someone was coming to let them know.

Ray couldn’t be more grateful for her and Rosalind.

At the head of the table, Jasper looked around.

“Why is it so quiet, hmmm?” Jasper asked, “Max, what’s the matter? You don’t seem yourself!”

Cecilia gasped but quickly covered it by clearing her throat and scurried out of the room.

Max gave a small smile.

“I’m fine, father,” he said, “I was just thinking, that’s all.”

“Pray tell, what about?” Jasper asked, before turning to Rosalind and winking, “Is it about how your sister’s relationship is absolutely blossoming? How long has it been now, hmm?”

“Nine months,” Max and Ray answered. Rosalind covered her mouth with a napkin as Jasper blinked in surprise.

“Actually, father,” Rosalind said, her face pink and her eyes resolutely on her plate, “That’s what Ray is here to talk to you about.”

“Ohh?” Jasper asked, eyes twinkling. He turned to Ray, and dread filled the young man’s gut. “What is it, young man? Hmm? Come on, don’t be shy!”

Ray glanced at Max. He wished desperately he could be at his side right now, holding his hand; having Max let him know everything was okay. The soft look in Max’s blue eyes let him know that he felt the same.

All he could offer, though, was a small nod.

Ray took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” Ray began. Jasper’s eyebrows rose, and Rosalind’s eyes flickered to him. Ray could feel Max’s intense gaze, and it gave him courage. “I’ve lied to you, and I feel awful about it.”

Jasper frowned.

“About what, dear boy?” he asked, leaning forward.

Ray’s face was warm. His fingers twisted together in his lap, and he wished desperately that he could just sink into the floor.

“Actually,” Max cut in, causing everyone to turn to him. He met Ray’s eyes briefly before turning to his father, “I, too, have lied, father. I ask that you forgive me.”

Jasper’s frown grew.

“What? Rosalind?” he asked, turning to her.

She met his gaze and nodded.

“Me, too,” she murmured.

“Sir,” Ray said, “I am not and have never dated Rosalind.”

Silence.

Jasper stared at him, then Rosalind.

“What… then what?” Jasper spluttered. 

“I have, however, been dating someone,” Ray continued, and now his mouth was dry, and his stomach twisted painfully. Jasper still stared.

“Is it Ceci?” he blurted.

Ray blinked, and then tugged on his hair with a small smile.

“N-No,” he said, “Not Ceci.”

Max cleared his throat.

“Me, father,” he stated, raising his chin, “Ray and I have been dating for nine months.”

Jasper stared. He looked in between the two young men, then at Rosalind, who nodded.

“I’m sorry for lying, father, we all are,” Max said, “But I wasn’t sure how you would react, and… I care very much for Ray.”

Ray’s face was hot, and his chest warmed at Max’s words and the glance the other man gave him. He couldn’t help but smile back. 

Jasper turned to Ray then, and he swallowed.

“I care for your son very deeply,” he said seriously, “I’m sorry for lying to you.”

Jasper frowned. 

“My dear boy… then…” he began, and they all held their breath in anticipation. Ray could barely hear over the rush of his own blood in his ears and the hammering of his heart in his chest.

“…you’re sitting on the wrong side of the table.”

Everyone stared at Jasper. He shook his head and then beamed back.

“Go on,” he nodded, “There’s a plate over there, too. Go on, you mustn’t sit next to the wrong person.”

Without knowing what else to do, Ray shakily rose. Feeling awkward gazes on him, he shuffled around the table and slipped into the seat next to Max. He looked up and met Max’s eyes. Immediately he was enveloped in the rich cologne he wore and the warmth Max radiated, and Ray felt his heart slow a bit.

He turned back to Jasper to find the man grinning.

“Alright, then, let’s dig in!”

He immediately began eating while Rosalind politely did likewise. Ray couldn’t even think about food at the moment. Warm fingers slid over his on his lap and he looked up to find Max watching him with that soft, unguarded expression he so rarely wore.

Ray’s face was warm as he smiled, and Max smiled back. Though Ray’s heart still fluttered, he was calmer now, and his shoulders relaxed, as if a great weight has just been lifted.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Jasper requested to talk with Ray. Before his study, Max caught Ray’s hand and pulled him into a quick kiss. Max’s lips were firm and warm, and he pulled only a breath away.

“It’ll be okay,” Max murmured. Ray nodded. Max squeezed his hand and smiled.

“Nothing could go wrong when you’re with me,” Max stated. Ray snickered and pushed his chest lightly.

“Whatever you say, ego,” Ray answered. Max blushed, which gave Ray more confidence. He kissed Max and pulled away completely, nodding. Max returned it before turning and walking away. Ray held his breath as he knocked on the door of the study. Seconds later he was invited in, and he found himself alone with Jasper in the man’s study.

Jasper began without preamble.

“I am disappointed that you all went through such lengths to lie to me for so long,” Jasper said, and went on before Ray could apologize again, “but I understand why you did it. Still, it was unnecessary.”

Ray was silent. He wasn’t sure what to say. Jasper turned to him and smiled. It was the same grin he’d had a dinner–the one that implied he knew something that Ray didn’t.

“I know my son very well, as I know my daughter,” Jasper said, “If she was in love with you, I would be able to tell. She was not. But I didn’t think you were the type to force a relationship, so I decided to let her have the relationship run its course, until it inevitably failed. And then, I took notice of my son.

“At first, I believed his feelings unrequited. I know Max better than I know myself, sometimes. I saw how he lit up when you were in the room, and how somber he was to see you go. But you are not my child, so I, obviously, didn’t know how you felt about either of them.

“But I’m not a stupid man,” Jasper said, tapping his forehead with a finger with that secret smile, “I knew eventually. Ceci began acting strangely, and you stopped coming over to the house when Max wasn’t here even though Rosalind was.”

Ray’s face flushed. Had they really been that obvious?

“I’m not angry,” Jasper said, “I just want my children to be happy. You make my boy happy, and that’s good enough for me!” He let out a booming laugh and stepped closer, clapping Ray on the shoulder.

“But no more lies, hmm?” Jasper asked.

Ray nodded.

“Of course, sir,” he said immediately, “No more lies. I promise.”

Jasper laughed again.

“I knew I liked you! You’re a respectable lad. Come now, I must have my second dinner. I can have my son walk you home.”

 

* * *

 

Like that, Ray found himself walking by Max’s side on the way home. The street lamps were on, casting shadows on the long, dark streets. Max had his hands in his pockets and was, for once, quiet.

Eventually, he broke the silence.

“That went well, didn’t it?” he said.

“He knew,” Ray replied. Max blinked.

“He caught on,” Ray went on, smiling, “I’m not sure when, but we didn’t have him fooled the whole time. He realized it. We basically stressed for nothing.”

Max laughed and shook his head.

“I should have never doubted him,” Max said, pride seeping into his voice. Ray simply smiled. Max glanced at him and pulled a hand out of his pocket, linking their fingers together.

Ray glanced at him and they exchanged a smile.

“Now everyone can know that you’re mine,” Max boasted. Ray’s face burned.

“And you’re mine,” he added. Max grinned and squeezed his hand.

“Of course,” he said sincerely.

Soon they were in front of the clinic and they stopped. Ray turned to Max, who bowed. Ray smiled and blushed before returning it, though he felt silly doing so.

Then Max stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Ray’s forehead.

“Thank you for tonight,” Max said, “I’m glad we found the courage to tell my father the truth… even though he may have figured it out already.”

Ray smiled.

“Me, too,” he said, giving a small laugh, “I feel a lot less stressed now.”

Max frowned and enveloped Ray in a hug.

“Good,” Max stated, “I don’t want you to ever feel like that when you’re with me.”

Ray closed his eyes, leaning into the embrace.

“I don’t,” he murmured, “Not anymore.”

After a moment Max pulled back and caught Ray’s lip in a kiss. It was chaste but warm, and left Ray’s face red and his lips tingling.

“See you tomorrow,” he said. Max nodded and kissed his hand.

“Until then.”

Ray smiled and waved before entering the house.

Upstairs, Alicia was waiting for him, and perked up when he entered his room, closing the door and kicking off his shoes.

“So?” she asked, leaning forward, “How did it go?”

Ray grinned, his heart still fluttering in his chest.

“Perfect.”


End file.
